Tyler's Kinks
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: Good, because we have all night to try new things." All Tyler could do was groan. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Rated:** M

**Status:** Complete; One-shot.

**Warning: **Yaoi, anal.

**Kink: **Water; dirty talk.

* * *

Tyler wasn't as innocent as everyone liked to think he was. Reid knew this first hand.

Right now, Reid was currently fucking the youngest member of their group against the wall of the pool, who wasn't anywhere near satisfied yet. "Reid damnit! More! I want it harder!" See? Not innocent.

The water splashed around their bodies as Reid gripped the stubborn hips, grinding his hips into Tyler's, causing that delicious friction that both of them loved so much. Tyler moaned loudly at the feeling, pushing his body back, wanting even more.

The surrounding water made it all the more erotic, knowing that anyone could walk in on them. Both of the bodies were soaked as the fucked.

"Reid! Fuck. Me. Harder!" Tyler gasped as he pushed back, wanting to feel even more of that cock inside of his body. Reid groaned as he desperately tried to please his demanding lover. It never failed to make him ache anytime he heard Tyler ask for it.

As soon as he felt his lover speed up, Tyler groaned out, "Fuck! Right_ there_!" His body couldn't push back any further against Reid. "'C'mon Reid! Make me cum!"

The blonde closed his eyes are the request, how could he deny something like that? But, before he would, he would Tyler beg for it.

"What's the magic word Tyler?" He slowed down a bit, a whimper of disappointment coming from his lover.

Tyler tried to push back against Reid. "Please! Please Reid. I wanna feel your cum inside of me. _Make me cum!_" Reid's dick ached when he heard that perverted declaration. He nodded his head, that was enough begging.

Gripping the hips again, Reid picked up his speed again, causing Tyler to brace his arms against the slippery floor.

"Yes! Reid." Every nerve in Tyler's body was set a flame as he felt the movement inside of his body. He knew that he would be sore tomorrow, and knew that he would be limping, and to him, that fueled to his arousal.

Reid pressed his wet chest against Tyler's equally wet back, his mouth next to the brunette's ear, panting out hot breath. "Your getting what you want. Cum for me Tyler."

That was sensory overload. The feeling of those hard hands on his hips, the member slamming into his body, and the hot breath and the even hotter words pulled him over the edge. He moaned loudly and spilt his seed into the cool water.

The reverberating sound of Tyler's pleasure pulled Reid over. He groaned and bit down on the soft lobe of Tyler's ear as he released inside of him.

Both panted for a while, before Reid finally pulled out, leaning against the edge of the pool. He looked over at his lover with amused blue eyes. "Damn baby boy, never keep your kinks from me. That was **hot.**"

Tyler had the decency to blush but gave a devious grin. "Never keep my kinks away? Well in that case…" Tyler leaned over and whisper into the blonde's ear.

A lecherous grin spread over the blonde's lips.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well there the ReidxTyler lemon that I promised. Sorry that it took so long. I'm thinking about making this into a series of just Tyler's kinks and pointless sex, but for now it's finished. Thank you. Hope you all enjoy it. 


	2. Biting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys

**Title: **Possessive

**Rating: **M

**Kink: **Biting

**Author's Note:** Not enough Pogue/Tyler. That's my reason for writing my lemony goodness.

Pogue was a possessive person. Everyone knew it. That was the main reason that Kate had broken up with him. Tyler, on the other hand, knew it better than anyone else. And he could prove it.

He always felt like a girl. Why? Because he wore cover-up. Not on his face, no. He may be gay, but he wasn't a fairy. He wore it on his neck most of the time, because of Pogue. Pogue loved to bite him, not that he minded much.

As a matter of fact, Tyler loved the feeling of Pogue's teeth sliding into skin, biting at it and sometimes drawing little rivulets of blood. Pogue would love the sounds that he made, which would cause more bites to appear, some harsher looking than others.

But Pogue's favorite time to bite him was during a make out session right after their swim practice. Pogue would catch him while he was in the shower and ravish his lips with hot kisses, bruising them with his lust. Once he was done with Tyler's lips, he would drift away from them and place small kisses on his cheek and jawbone. But once he reached his neck, he would suck on it for a while, leaving small dark violet hickey's in his place.

During all of this, Pogue made sure that Tyler's hands were pinned to the wall, so that the brunette was unable to touch him. This would cause the sensation's to climb to an even greater length. Tyler was embarrassed to admit that Pogue could make him cum without even having to touch him.

Having zoned out during class, Tyler jerked back to life once the bell rang, barely catching the end of their assignment for the next day. He felt a hot breath against his neck as he was dragged back towards his dorm, feeling a pair of smirking lips already biting at his neck.

Tyler allowed his eyes to shut as a small groan escaped his lips. Pogue could be possessive all he wanted, especially if the results turned out like this.

**Author's Note**: I know that this is kind of random and out there, I said that the kink was biting, but yeah. Tell me if it's bad or not.


	3. LipsHair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys

**Title: **It was all because of his hair…

**Rating: **M

**Kink: **Hair/lip fetish.

**Warning:** Blowjob.

**Author's Note:** Written for Raijeria Deamion**.** I do **take requests**. My next chapter will most likely be another Pogue/Tyler. Also, if you'd like to see a certain kink, **review **or send me a** PM**.

* * *

It was all because of Tyler's hair. That's what made Caleb fall in love with him. Or it could've been the sounds that came from the youngest member's lips when you yanked on it. The sound was a mix between a moan and whimper. It also could've been the way it smelled when he nuzzled his face into it as he mounted Tyler.

Turing his brown eyes towards Tyler, he smirked, seeing the light flush crawling up the brunette's cheeks. He noticed the subtle signs that sex had ensued before class started. The kiss swollen lips, Tyler's collar up trying to hide the hickies left on his neck, and the messed up hair.

Caleb had admitted many times to Tyler that he loved the brunette's hair. He would always just roll his eyes, not understanding his obsession with the soft locks. Soon enough class ended, the bell reverberating through the classroom as students crowded the door, trying to push through. Everyone was in a hurry to get off campus for the weekend.

Getting close to the brunette, Caleb pulled his arm towards the dorm room. Tyler looked at Caleb, lust clouding the blue eyes.

Pushing the door in Tyler took over, shoving Caleb down on the bed, his lips licking at the exposed neck, leaving dark marks where his mouth had been. Caleb was shocked for a moment but let Tyler have his way. Patience eluded Tyler was his hands worked on pulling up the beater that Caleb insisted on wearing underneath his uniform.

Caleb smirked and helped his impatient lover pull it off. Wasting no time, Tyler attached his lips to the hard muscles, biting at the well formed abdomen, his lips moving lower till he reached the top of Caleb's pants. He looked up, licking his lips as his hand tugged on the pants, unzipped them and pushing them downwards.

Caleb groaned in the back of his throat, his erection released from the confines of his uniform. Tyler had taken the hard flesh in his hands, running his thumb over the tip. Tyler glanced up again and this time he moaned quietly, the dominating look in Caleb's eyes making his mouth take the steel rod into his mouth, sucking on the tip.

He roughly pushed his fingers into Tyler's hair, pulling on the soft locks, causing a moan from the younger man.

Caleb closed his eyes as his petted as the vibrations shot off around his erection. Reopening his brown eyes he looked down at Tyler, seeing the brunette bob his head.

I had to have been his lips, Caleb thought with a dazed expression as he finished, emptying himself inside of Tyler's mouth.

* * *

**Author Note 2: **Sorry, this one is kind of crappy. I couldn't decide what fetish it should be, so it's kind of a mix. I do take requests for fetishes/kinks. Again, sorry for this one being so erratic.


	4. Chains

Disclaimer: I do not own these boys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys…unfortunately.

**Title: **Unnatural Dominance

**Rating: **M

**Kink: **Chains

**Paring: **Tyler/Reid

**Warning: **Blowjob/finger fucking/anal.

**Author's Note: **This is written for **Coffeeoholic** who wanted chains as a kink. Sorry, but yours took a while to write. It was hard coming up with something for chains and still make it make sense.

* * *

Reid was laying on a bed, his blue eyes wide as he tugged on his arms, and heavy, unfamiliar weight pushing them down to the mattress. He desperately pushed his head up, trying to see what was holding his arms and growled when he noticed the chains. He struggled another few minutes before giving up. He thought briefly of using to get them off, but decided against it a moment later.

Tyler came in a minute later, humming, a smile on his face, deviousness playing in his darker eyes. "Enjoying yourself love?" Reid growled a little under his breath, the pleasure in Tyler's voice almost tangible to the blonde.

"Tyler…when I said you could take control of our…escapades, I didn't mean this!" He tugged his arms again, the chains clinking as his arms moved the slightest. Tyler laughed, his tongue darting out to wet his dried lips.

The brunette walked over to the blonde, sitting next to him, his fingers teasing over the naked chest of his lover. His sly fingers slipped over the nipples, pinching them lightly before letting them go, running the slim digits over well formed abs and dipping the ring finger into the belly button before going to hem of Reid's jeans, tugging on them playfully.

Through all of this Reid let out a few groans as Tyler teased his upper body. "Fuck Ty." He bucked his hips up desperately as he felt Tyler's hands skim over the tented material of his jeans. Tyler smiled at Reid's reaction.

Tyler got off the bed, stripping off his own shirt, and undid his jeans, but left them on, intentionally teasing he blonde. Going back over to the bed, his climbed on top of his lover, he slowly grinded his hips into Reid's.

Reid had watched Tyler strip off his shirt, licking his lips at the site, but now that Tyler was on top of him, he was slowly loosing his mind as he felt Tyler's clothed arousal rubbing against his own. Reid went to move his arms to push Tyler's hips harder against his, but was sorely reminded of the fact that he couldn't move them.

"Baby Boy." The words were more of a groan when Tyler, no doubt, read his mind and pushed his hips down harder, making both of them moan. "Tyler please let my arms go." He pulled his arms again, desperately wanting to fuck him.

"Uh-uh Reid. This is my show." Tyler got back off of Reid, causing an anguished moan to come from the horny blonde. Sitting at the end of the bed, Tyler pulled off the other's jeans, releasing the erection from its confinements. Reid's eyes snapped open as the felt the slightly chilly air around his member, causing him to gasp. "Fuck!"

Tyler gave a sly grin as his hand slipped around the erection, his soft hands pumping the rigid flesh. Reid bit his lip trying to hold back his moans. Tyler definitely had gotten better at this. When Tyler noticed that Reid had closed his eyes, he bent forward, his tongue coming out and licking the head.

Reid, who was in his own little world, was knocked out of it when he felt something hot and wet brush against his cock. He looked down and nearly lost it when he saw darker blue eyes looking back at him. Tyler didn't break eye contact as his mouth opened and took Reid into his mouth, his tongue bathing the flesh with saliva, tasting the pre-cum at the tip.

Reid's knuckles had turned white against the chains, which he was grasping from dear life in his hands, as Tyler continued to toy with him. Every time that the brunette would flick his tongue over the slit, the blonde saw stars in front of his lids.

It felt like an eternity before Tyler took his mouth off, Reid groaning in severe disappointment. "That's not fair Baby Boy. Finish what you started." He groaned, his hips pushing up as his cock glistened with the other boys spit. Tyler looked at his lover with amusement, then traced his eyes down to Reid's erection, which at the head was almost purple.

Tyler leaned forward, their bodies aligned, chest to chest, shoulder to shoulder." Okay, but you have to close your eyes." Reid bit his lip, practically tasting the sex in the other boys' voice. The blonde did as he was told and closed his eyes, anticipation causing his legs to quiver, and his arms to shake a little bit in the chains.

Tyler, once again, climbed off the bed, slipping his jeans off before getting back to Reid, sitting on his lap, pressing his bare ass to Reid's prominent erection. He heard Reid's breathing speed up and saw his eyelids flutter a bit," Uh-uh, you have to keep them shut." The blond felt like swearing when he heard Tyler say that, but he knew better than to open them against the other's wishes. Tyler could go longer with out sex than he could. He found out the hard way.

The brunette sat up on his knees, his hand going to his mouth as he pushed in three fingers, coating them with saliva, unconsciously moaning around them. Reid felt his sex twitch when he heard the moan coming from Tyler. He wanted to open his eyes so bad to see what the other was doing.

When Tyler thought that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of his mouth, happy to see that Reid's eyes were still closed, but they were squeezed shut, showing how much control the blonde had to put into the task of not opening them.

Still on his knees, one of Tyler's hands went behind him, a finger teasing his puckered entrance. Teasing himself he pushed in the tip of the middle finger, feeling the muscles spasm around the digit. Tyler gasped and pushed in the rest of the finger, groaning immediately.

This was torture, Reid decided as he listened to what was going on, right on top of him. He could hear Tyler moaning and gasping, and with every sound his cock twitched and dripped a little more.

Tyler pushed in a second finger next to the first one, happily pushing his body back against the fingers. He gave a particularly loud moan when his fingers found his prostate. Curling his fingers, he pushed hard on that one spot, more moans filling the room.

Finally having had enough, energy sparked through the room, the sound of chains clinking and falling. Tyler gasped and opened his eyes, meeting his lover's blue eyes. Seeing the lust and pure carnage in the other's eyes made his hand speed up, more sounds of pleasure leaving his throat.

One of Reid's hands went out and grabbed Tyler's arm, causing him to stop his ministrations. "Reid. That's not fair. I told you no using." He could still hear the lust underneath the nagging sound.

All Reid did was pull Tyler in a straight sitting position on his lap. "No, what's not fair is listening to you moan, when you know it drives me crazy." Tyler could feel the power flowing through the room, coming straight from Reid.

Tyler felt his own erection ache when he heard the other boy speak, his natural dominance in the relationship coming thru. He let go of the role he was playing before and leaned forward again, his body wanting to be filled. Biting Reid's neck, he lifted his head a bit, his lips right next to the blonde's ear, "Fuck me Reid."

Reid groaned and looked down, seeing lust and love in the darker eyes. "Sit up Tyler." Tyler did as he was told, his butt against Reid's manhood.

After that things went fast. Long, hot thrusts pierced inside of Tyler's hole as his hips lifted themselves up and down, taking in the other's erection inside of his body. Moans once again filled the room, this time coming from both of the males in the room.

Sweat slicked both bodies as the slid onto each other, pleasure mounting in both of them, desperate to find release in each other. Soon enough they did, Reid groaning Tyler's name as he spilled his seed into the brunette's body, and Tyler giving a whimper that sounded like Reid's name as he came, moaning as he was filled.

Panting Tyler leaned against Reid, his breath puffing against the other's ear," It's still not fair that you took the chains off."

"Yes. You're right, it was completely unfair. Not that you were complaining much." Reid responded easily, shifting to remind the other of what position they were in. Tyler gasped and attempted a glare, only to feel his face flush.

He buried his face in the blonde's chest muttering," Shut up Reid."

Reid laughed," Don't worry Baby Boy. Next time the person in chains is going to be you."

Tyler didn't dignify a response as his cheeks flushed even further.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, the ending was pretty crappy, but it's always hard to end these things. As for my half ass lemon, sorry. It's just that I can't risk my account getting suspended again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be written for **Dodger-The** which should be up as soon as I get **5 **reviews.


	5. Rim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these smokin' hotties.

**Title: **Trying Something New

**Rating: **M

**Kink:** Rimming

**Pairing: **Reid/Tyler

**Warning: **Contains blowjobs/rimming/ tongue fucking/and pure slashy goodness

**Author's Note:** This one was written for **SlashFan69** who requested rimming as a kink. She also suggested another one, but I'm not going to post it on here. I'll post it on AFF within the next week or so. For the next 2-3 chapters, I will _**no longer be taking requests**_. But only for those chapters because I already have people that requested some kinks so I want those to be written before I get more, that and I have some of my own that I'd like to post.

I'd also like to say, thanks for everyone who's been reviewing. I know that this story is utterly pointless and most likely won't end till I run out of kinks, but hey, who cares right? Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Tyler was on his back, chest rapidly moving up and down as he panted heavily. He barely managed to swallow a groan, feeling a devious tongue snake around his cock. Eyes closed, his fingers dug harshly into the thin sheets below him. He managed to get out, "Fuck! Reid-" after that a long groan of pleasure punctured the sentence.

The blonde barely blinked as he swallowed the rest of Tyler. Feeling the tip of the other's cock press against the back of this throat. Hallowing his cheeks, he sucked hard on the flesh that filled his mouth. Above him, Reid could hear Tyler going crazy.

Tyler tried to pivot his hips upward, only to be stopped be strong hands pushing down on them. Tyler squeezed his eyes hut desperately trying to hold back his impending orgasm. Once again he tried to buck his hips up, his mouth incoherently sputtering warnings, "Reid! _Fuck Reid!_I'm gonna—oh _fuck! _Cum! Reid **please**!"

Reid ignored the desperate pleas that left his lover's throat, softly releasing the hard flesh with a soundless 'pop'. This caused extreme disappointment in Tyler who panted out," No! Reid…please!" He pushed his hips upward, trying to catch any type of friction to help the aching in his groin.

Reid chuckled a bit at the other's reaction. He sobered his expression a bit and ordered," Roll over Baby Boy." Tyler didn't bother stopping the whimper that leaked from his throat. After a minute, he did what he was told, rubbing his erection on the sheets, wanting his release.

The older boy watched with avid fascination as the muscles in the other's back moved fluidly. Hungry blue eyes traced down the delicious back, unconsciously licking his lips. His eyes hardened a bit when he noticed Tyler humping the sheets.

"Nu-uh Baby Boy. Butt in the air." Another whimper came. Tyler swore he could cum just from listening to Reid when he was horny. Reid's voice sounded in the air again. "Let's go Ty-ler." Reid dragged on the other's name, enjoying the reaction he pulled from the brunette.

Burying his head in the pillow to try and resist a moan, but he did as he as told, raising his backside in the air. Reid whistled appreciatively. "Very nice." Tyler felt his face burn a bit from embarrassment. Reid grinned smacked the perfectly round globes, watching a pink blossom.

Tyler bit into the pillow, the sting of the blow going straight to his groin, causing his cock to twitch. Reid's careful eye didn't miss the reaction, as a matter of fact; it caused him to be reminded of his own arousal, which he had been neglecting.

He decided to let Tyler know just how he was affecting him," Hmm…Tyler, you look so delicious right now…skin all sweaty and blushing." Adding to the effect, Reid ran a slim finger over the brunette's thigh, feeling it shake, just the slightest under his touch.

Tyler bit harder into the pillow, feeling the soft, teasing touches on his inner thighs. He gave a groan of frustration when he felt Reid pull his finger's away, but the groan turned into a surprised whimper when he felt something else in its place. Something wet…and hot…and smooth lap at his thigh, but working it's way up. Tyler shuddered, unable to help the pleasure that flooded his body at the simple touch of the hot muscle against his burning flesh.

Anxiety knotted in Tyler's stomach as he felt a certain part of himself being cleaned out. His face flushed deeply, embarrassment and arousal fueling the blush. Reid smirked at the reaction as he kneeled down behind him. Reid licked his lips, eyes taking in the site before him. With a smirk spread over his lips, he ran his tongue back over the taut flesh of the other's thigh.

Tyler moaned into the pillow as he felt the hot muscle run higher, going over his ass and brushing against his entrance. He gasped as soon as the other's tongue ran over his puckered hole. When he felt Reid do it again he gave another start, unconsciously pushing himself back against the wet muscle," Reid!"

The blonde smirked at his lover's reaction and did it again, this time pressing his tongue a little harder against the entrance, making Tyler push back more, wanting more of the sensation that Reid was causing. Tyler wasn't sure how much longer he could handle Reid's teasing. His dick ached with denied release and Reid's constant teasing against his hole was making his whole body feel like it was on fire.

Reid continued on like that for a little while, simple licking the outside. He knew that Tyler was close but he wasn't going to grant him his release just yet. Tyler was getting frustrated. What Reid was doing to him was causing him extreme pleasure, but with each lap at his entrance, his cock twitched and leaked pre-cum. He wanted to cum already!

After the older boy decided that he had teased the other enough he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Tyler, listening to the sharp gasp, followed by a surprised moan come from him. "Reid! I-is that your tongue?" He shuddered a bit when he felt the wet muscle wriggle inside of him.

Reid smirked a bit and pushed his tongue in further, feeling more than hearing the pleasure that he was causing the other. Obscenities spouted from Tyler's mouth as he felt himself being drawn even closer to orgasm. "Fuck…Reid…please," Tyler swallowed as another spout of pleasure coursed though his body. " Please let me cum." He looked of his shoulder, normally dark blue eyes even darker due to the lust practically pulsing in them.

Light blue eyes met dark blue ones. The look in Tyler's eyes, love, lust, and total submission was almost enough to let Tyler cum early. But he wasn't done yet. Instead, he went on with double the voice, pushing his tongue in deeper, finding the spot that would make Tyler scream. And when he touched that spot with his tongue scream he did.

Tyler moaned loudly, his hips pushing back frantically. He felt the muscles in his stomach start to tighten and he knew that whether Reid let him or not, he was going to cum.

Reid noticed the signs and pulled his tongue, going back to just licking the hole, watching it quiver. He knew that Tyler wanted to be filled and wanted to cum, the sounds he made were almost enough to make him do jus that too.

The brunette let out a delicious moan, pleasured agony running through his body like lava. Gods, he wanted to cum so bad that his dick was starting to hurt. Still panting from the ministrations that the other was doing to his body. He gasped at every flick over his sensitized hole. Every fiber on his body was alighted, sensitive to the simplest of touches. Licking his lips, he tried to form a whole sentence, " Reid…please…" He looked back over his shoulder dark blue eyes looking almost black in their lust, " Fuck me."

Reid heard that and his own ignored arousal twitched at the idea. He wanted to fuck Tyler so bad, but this was an experiment, to see how long Tyler could hold out. Pulling his head back, his greeted the brunette's eyes again," No."

Tyler hated his lover right now. He wanted to feel Reid inside of him. But most of all, he just wanted to fucking cum! He knew that he was going to cum and he didn't care. He pushed his hard down to his erection and wrapped his fingers around it, quickly running his hand up and down the shaft, being careful to make sure that Reid didn't see him.

Of course Reid knew what the other was doing, but he had to give his lover props. He had lasted longer then he had first expected. Using two fingers and pulled the hole open, hearing the sudden gasp. Knowing that Tyler was close to coming, he pushed his tongue back in forcefully.

That was the last straw for Tyler. The friction on his cock and the slick muscle in his ass make him cream, a long, throaty moan escaping his mouth as his body shuddered violently. His eyes were squeezed shut as he came, panting out his lover's name in post-orgasmic bliss, " Reid…damn…"

Reid grinned simply, watching his lover's body slump down onto the bed. He laid down next to the other, his erection still hard a prominent against the other's backside.

Tyler opened his eyes, realizing that Reid had never cum. Sitting up he looked at Reid, " Let me help you." He didn't have a chance to respond when he felt the other man lean down and lick the tip of his erection. He wasn't worried about lasting long, because he knew he wasn't going to. What he had been doing to Tyler had been a test of his own self-control as well.

Tyler put his hands on the other's hips, pushing them down slightly. He did this because as soon as he did, he deep throated him. Reid's hips immediately wanted to buck into the heat that totally incased his cock, but couldn't the hand on his hip making sure of that.

He settled for groaning. Tyler bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the tip before running his tongue over the length. Tyler was enjoying this more than he was willing to admit.

Reid felt his stomach tighten and he knew that he was going to release. His fingers went into Tyler's hair, tugging on the dark locks, in a silent sort of warning. Tyler felt the yank on his head and he knew that Reid was close to the edge, which made him suck harder.

Finger's tightened in dark hair as Reid came with a loud groan, spilling himself in Tyler's mouth, who swallowed it easily.

Reid panted, looking down at Tyler, who had pulled his mouth off the blonde's flaccid penis. Tyler moved up and laid his head on the other's chest, a grin on his face, "You know…I kinda like trying new things." Mischief danced in his dark orbs as he peered at his lover.

Reid looked back at him," Good…because we have all night to try new things." Reid flipped them over, his lips already dropping kisses down the other's chest.

All Tyler could do was moan.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry about this chapter being to scandalously short. It's just that I can only stretch out pointless smut so long. I am also sorry about taking forever with posting this. It's just that I get inspiration then lose it. Gah. Whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I need at least 5 reviews before I post again. Thanks guys!


End file.
